


shark drabbles

by Carcharias



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carcharias/pseuds/Carcharias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles I write. Will add fandoms and pairings as I go. Ratings/prompts/warnings listed per chapter.</p><p>title is partly misleading. There are no sharks here. ...OR ARE THERE?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jongdae/Kyungsoo, G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae/Kyungsoo, G. kidfic, dinosaurs.

“Whatcha doing?”

Kyungsoo looks up from where he’s squatting in the dirt, surrounded by a meticulously crafted pinestraw ring. There’s a boy standing nearby, black hair kind of a mess and wearing a bright yellow jacket. It’s a pretty cool jacket. 

“Playing,” Kyungsoo says, going back to his pinestraw nest. The boy walks closer.

“Whatcha playing?” 

“Dinosaurs.”

“Ooh, awesome!” The boy’s voice whistles on the ‘s’ sound. Kyungsoo thinks it sounds a bit like a bird. “Can I play?”

Kyungsoo frowns. He doesn’t like playing Dinosaurs with other people. They don’t play it right. Baekhyun always wants to be the Velociraptor but Kyungsoo is _always_ the Velociraptor, plus all Baekhyun wants to do is pretend to kill each other. Chanyeol is better but he always messes up the nests and squashes the pinecone eggs, which means they have to redo them and then they don’t get as much time to play before the end of recess.

But after Monday’s fight that landed him and Baekhyun in the office, he’s supposed to be nice. He promised Miss Jung.

“Okay. But I’m the Velociraptor.”

The boy smiles really wide, missing his two front teeth. “That’s okay! I wanna be a Pterosaur. They’re the coolest.”

Kyungsoo frowns again. “No, Velociraptors are cooler.” 

The other boy doesn’t frown, though, just grins wider. “Okay but Pterosaurs can _fly_!”

He has a good point. “Velociraptors are still cooler, though.” Kyungsoo gestures at the pinestraw and pinecones around him. “But if you wanna play you need a nest. We’re protecting the nests.”

“Okay!” The boy runs off to the fence where there’s an area with a big pile of rocks they’re not supposed to climb. But the boy’s not climbing them, just collecting a bunch from the bottom, which is really smart, Kyungsoo thinks, even though he’s getting rocks and not pinestraw, which is obviously wrong.

“Why did you get rocks?” Kyungsoo asks when he comes back, stack of rocks wobbling.

“Because Pterosaurs live on cliffs, duh, so I need a nest made of rocks!”

“Oh, yeah.” That makes sense. This guy knows a lot about dinosaurs. 

“I’m new to school,” the boy says, squatting and arranging rocks near Kyungsoo’s nest. “What’s your name?”

“Kyungsoo.”

“I’m Jongdae.” He smiles again, and Kyungsoo smiles back.

“Do you like dinosaurs?” Kyungsoo asks. “I’ve read all the books in the library about them.”

“I love them!” Jongdae flaps his hands, excited. “See look I have dinosaur socks!” He sticks his foot out in front of Kyungsoo but makes sure not to mess up the pinestraw. He has blue Pterosaurs on his yellow socks. They are probably the coolest socks Kyungsoo has ever seen.

“Whoa!” he says, eyes wide. “I have three dinosaur t-shirts and underwear and a hat but no socks.”

“My grandma gave them to me. They’re my lucky socks.” Jongdae waggles his foot and almost falls over, but catches himself just in time.

Kyungsoo doesn’t have any lucky anything, but he thinks those socks look definitely lucky.

They spend the rest of recess running around making dinosaur noises, arms flapping and chasing down imaginary Oviraptors who want to eat their eggs. At one point, a T-rex attacks Kyungsoo and Jongdae saves the day by pecking at its head. Later, one of Jongdae’s Pterosaur babies falls and Kyungsoo catches it. At the end of recess they go back to the classroom and Jongdae shows Kyungsoo his dinosaur folder and gets excited about Kyungsoo’s mini T-rex skull keychain. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t even really care when Miss Jung tells them to hush. He’s got a new friend.


	2. Joonmyun/Tao, PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joonmyun/Tao, PG-13. post-coital kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one has the honor of bearing the single cheesiest line i've ever written

Junmyeon finally relaxes, heaving gently as he sinks back into the pillows. Zitao flops back next to him, making the mattress bounce, and Junmyeon yelps but otherwise doesn’t move, waiting for his breathing to even back out. Finally he settles, and rolls over, opens his mouth to prod them both into cleanup. Zitao’s curled up toward him, still breathing harder than normal, eyes half lidded. The morning sun breaks through the cracks in the blinds and falls across his face, long lines of pale yellow striping artfully along his cheeks and nose, and Junmyeon closes his mouth. 

He stares, and Zitao stares back, half smile on his face until his eyes fall closed and Junmyeon watches as his breathing eases into something slower, deeper. The light is shining across Zitao’s forehead, still shiny with beads of sweat, hair glistening, and it should be gross but Junmyeon just thinks it looks like he was bathed in tiny jewels and gold. God, he’s so lucky.

He gives into the urge and leans over, carefully placing a soft kiss to that forehead. Zitao sniffs, twitches a little but otherwise doesn’t stir. He’s loathe to wake Zitao up, but it is morning and the day awaits. So he continues, placing a kiss along one stripe on his cheek. He traces the stripe, follows it across his cheek, feels Zitao smile and hum a little, but his eyes are still closed. When he reaches his nose, Junmyeon grins and plants a fat, wet kiss on the tip. Zitao’s nose twitches violently and he laughs, his hoarse giggle even more breathy after sleep and morning sex. It’s distracting enough that Junmyeon is caught off-guard when Zitao surges upward, rolling on top of him and pinning him to the pillows. Zitao attacks him with kisses, over exaggerated and trying to reach every bit of skin on his cheeks with his lips, hands firm on the sides of his face. Junmyeon laughs, tries to bat him away and fails miserably, weak from exertion and laughter and barely able to see, he’s grinning so hard.

It’s morning, there’s sweat and come drying on their skin and they really should get up, but Junmyeon is too busy being loved.


	3. Lu Han/Baekhyun, PGish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lu Han/Baekhyun, PGish. cuddling.

Many Sunday afternoons, Lu Han ends up on the couch reading. And as usual, he somehow ends up with Baekhyun sprawled awkwardly over top of him. Lu Han’s feeling a bit squished and his leg might be falling asleep from where it’s cramped under Baekhyun’s ample behind but he’s at the climax of his book and also, fuck moving, it’s Sunday.  
Something nudges Lu Han’s paperback and he tilts it aside only to be face-to-face with Baekhyun’s foot. It does not smell nice. 

“Baekhyun. Get your foot out of my face.” Baekhyun merely hums absently, and wiggles his foot a little. It smells kind of like nacho cheese. 

“Baekhyun.” Nothing. Lu Han shifts, tries to get his own foot up in retaliation but Baekhyun deftly swats it away, all without looking up from his phone. That’s it. 

Lu Han tosses his book to the side and flings himself upward, almost throwing Baekhyun to the floor but catching him around the middle just in time. Baekhyun yelps indignantly and tries to escape but Lu Han is slightly bigger and hasn’t been skipping his workouts lately in favor of Game of Thrones marathons, _Baekhyun._ He wrestles Baekhyun back onto the couch, curling around him and locking his legs into place with his own. Baekhyun’s back is now trapped against Lu Han’s chest and Lu Han chuckles happily in victory, burying his face in the back of Baekhyun’s hoodie. 

“Haaaaaaan,” Baekhyun whines. “I was reeeeading.” He feebly waves his phone from where it’s trapped against his chest by Lu Han’s arms. Lu Han would be impressed that he managed to hold onto it in the scuffle but he knows by now how attached Baekhyun is to his phone. 

“So was I,” Lu Han says. “But now we’re doing this.” He squeezes tighter and nuzzles a bit more at Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun shivers a bit. 

“Oh, are we?” Baekhyun wiggles his ass back into Lu Han’s groin and Lu Han almost reciprocates, before he pins Baekhyun’s hips tighter with his thighs. 

“Later,” he says, when he can _feel_ Baekhyun pouting. “Now, revenge cuddles.” Baekhyun grumbles, but Lu Han feels him relax in his arms and they settle into each others’ curves. After a few moments, Baekhyun brings up Netflix on his phone. Baekhyun is warm and soft in his arms and this _much_ better than before, even if he’ll have to finish his book later.


	4. Minseok/Sehun, R-NC-17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok/Sehun, R-NC-17. knotting, daddy kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yay! filth! :D

Sehun feels the pressure increase at his rim and realizes Minseok’s knot is growing. He pushes his hips back eagerly, stuttering. This is what he wanted, yes, finally, Minseok’s knot inside him, he wants it, he’s been waiting _weeks._ Minseok’s thrusts get slower, harder as Sehun’s rim resists the growing knot. Finally, Minseok pulls out and Sehun can tell this is it, the knot is almost too big to pull out and he wiggles back, desperate. Firm hands on his hips stop him and Sehun whines.

“Careful, baby,” Minseok says, voice sharp and hands tight with an unspoken reprimand, and Sehun trembles. “Tell me what you want, baby. Can’t give it to you until you tell me.” 

“Please,” he pants, trying to stay still despite his shivering, the stretch of Minseok’s knot at his rim making him feel dizzy with anticipation. “Please, daddy please knot me _please.”_

“Good boy,” Minseok says and he pushes in, that last bit before he locks in, his knot stretching Sehun as far as he will go. Sehun screams, and Minseok pauses, a hand at his lower back, questioning. Sehun catches his breath. 

“I’m fine it’s fine,” he gasps as he clenches a little, a fresh wave of pleasure causing his head to spin. “Please daddy, please I need more, so good, plea--” 

Minseok cuts him off with a deep grind into his prostate and Sehun yells, constant “yes”es and “please”es and nonsense words and he’s too worked up. He knows he’s going to come too soon and he’s embarrassed, tries to hold on a little but then Minseok’s whispering “come on, baby, it’s okay baby, come for daddy” in his ear and Sehun is gone. 

In the afterglow, Sehun cuddles back into Minseok’s chest, one long leg thrown back over Minseok’s as he settles around Minseok’s knot. They’re going to be here a while, and this is just how Sehun likes it.


	5. Minseon/Tao, hard R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fem!Minseok (Minseon)/Tao, hard R. pool sex.

It’s late, the sun has been down for hours but the night is still muggy, wet heat draping heavily over everything. Tao and Minseon had gone for a late night dip and--as Minseon had expected it to, with the way Tao looked at her and her bikini--the swim had quickly devolved into making out on the tiled steps. Tao tastes a little like chlorine and her wet hair is sticking to her neck but she doesn’t care, it’s been a while and they’ve both been busy with work projects and stressed and she misses her gorgeous, touchy boy and they both _deserve_ this.

When his hand wanders down the back of her bikini bottom, the other tugging playfully at the ties of her top, Minseon pushes Tao back, rearranges him on the stairs and clambers on top, swings her legs over Tao’s thighs to settle in his lap. He likes her like this, she knows; he’s told her. Told her how he likes her on top because he likes her in control, likes how control looks on her, likes how it feels on him. Told her he likes it because “you’re so beautiful, jiejie, and this is the best view~.” She undoes the ties completely and lets her top fall, float away somewhere, and he gasps a little, like it's the first time instead of the hundredth or so. Sometimes she truly can't believe this boy exists.

From there, it's easy, so easy for her to slip her bikini to the side, to pull Tao’s trunks down and slide down, faltering at the strange buoyancy but transfixed by how the pool lighting turns his face into a pulsing map of blue and silver webbing. It's so easy to bury her face in his wet hair when he laps at her nipples, to blush and not know if it's at the summer heat, or the sound of water sloshing as she rides him harder, or the soft "jiejie, please, yes, _please"_ whimpered against her skin. 

When she comes, she whispers promises into his ear that she used to be afraid to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> clearly it was "let's wax mildly poetic about Tao" week.


	6. Kyungsoo/Minseok, G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo/Minseok, G. Breaking the ice after an argument.

“Fine! Then go!”

“Gladly!” Kyungsoo slams the door a little on his way out, partly on purpose but he still winces, hoping the elderly neighbors aren’t already asleep. He stalks down the street, jacket pulled tight and shoulders hunched despite the mild evening weather. He fumes, and he walks, not really paying attention to where he’s going.

Their fights usually go like this: one of them gets irritated, snaps, the other is passive aggressive; Kyungsoo shuts down and Minseok yells, Kyungsoo leaves, returns to Minseok waiting and they talk it out for some excruciating amount of time before they reconcile, exhausted.

Kyungsoo hates the talking part. He doesn’t hate what it does--he knows it’s good for them and objectively, he appreciates that Minseok insists because otherwise he’d let it fester. He’s done it before. Because he hates talking things out.

And so even as he walks in circles around the block, even as the night falls and the breeze blows the haze of anger from his head, Kyungsoo still dreads coming home. But home is Minseok and even if he’s still angry or upset and even if he makes Kyungsoo be earnest and truthful and lay himself bare, he’s still the only person Kyungsoo would do that in front of. He’s still safe.

Kyungsoo opens the door quietly and tries to silently toes off his shoes, pad soundlessly back to their room. The kitchen is dark, so is the foyer. There’s still a light on in the living room. Kyungsoo thinks maybe he can slip into the bedroom, leave the talking for tomorrow. He slides past, almost makes it.

“Kyungsoo.”

He turns, caught. “Hey,” he says, sighing “hey, I was just gonna--”

“Come here.” Minseok smiles a little, tired too but also earnest himself, a small, delicate thing but determined, devoted, and Kyungsoo feels a little better already.

“Yeah. Yeah okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was surprisingly difficult to write


	7. Baekhyun/Kyungsoo, NC-17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun/Kyungsoo, NC-17. Waking up on a weekend morning.

Baekhyun felt himself float slowly out of sleep, blinking himself awake. The light in the room is still dim, the sound of rain soothing on the window. Baekhyun hums happily and turns to bury his nose in the fluff of hair poking out of the duvet next to him, curling closer to the warm body underneath. He’s comfy, warm, wrapped in the smell of his most favorite person--the perfect morning to sleep in.

Or.

Baekhyun nuzzles a little closer, nosing down under the blankets a bit to find a bit of skin behind an ear. He presses his lips gently to it.

“Soo…” The lump doesn’t move. Baekhyun presses closer, lining his chest up with Kyungsoo’s back. “Sooooo…” This time the lump twitches, shifting away slightly from Baekhyun’s lips. Baekhyun grins. _Excellent._

“Kyungsoo, wake up babe,” he murmurs, chasing after his boyfriend and nuzzling into his neck. He leaves small, languid kisses along the back of his jaw, hand sliding forward to splay across Kyungsoo’s hip. Kyungsoo shifts again, grumbling slightly as he tries to escape and cling to sleep. Baekhyun tightens his grip, slipping the tips of his fingers under the hem of Kyungsoo’s boxers, tracing small circles into the warm dry skin. “Mrmhm,” Kyungsoo grumbles again, louder this time, but he’s stopped twitching away and Baekhyun knows he’s won.

“Mmm, good morning, babe,” Baekhyun says before nibbling on the shell of Kyungsoo’s ear and sliding his hand down to delicately finger his cock. He’s sporting a bit of a semi and Baekhyun relishes the feeling of it twitching against his fingertips. Kyungsoo grumbles again but it ends on a wobbly huff, plus Baekhyun totally felt that hip twitch, his boyfriend’s so cute.

Baekhyun scooches so that his hips are flush to Kyungsoo’s backside, tangling their legs together a little as he gently strokes him off. He can feel himself sporting his own hard-on and he subtly ruts against Kyungsoo’s ass as he picks up the pace. When he twists his wrist a little, Kyungsoo’s hand comes up to cling to Baekhyun’s t-shirt, and his neck arches towards Baekhyun’s mouth. 

“Mmm, you like that?” Baekhyun hums, lips pressed once again to Kyungsoo’s jawline, kissing and leaving tiny nips on the thin skin. “I’m such a good wake up call, hmm?”

Kyungsoo turns his head to shoot Baekhyun a sleepy glare. “Hush,” he grunts and lets go of Baekhyun’s shirt to drag his face forward. The kiss is a bit awkward because of the angle, and neither one of them deepen it because of morning breath but Baekhyun’s just happy to be kissing. It’s a stark contrast, the fairly chaste kisses and the way Baekhyun’s hand is picking up speed, his dick pressed tighter to Kyungsoo’s ass as he tries to hit all the right spots. Kyungsoo breaks the kiss to pant lightly against Baekhyun’s mouth, and Baekhyun’s aware that he’s just murmuring strings of encouraging nonsense. 

Kyungsoo comes with a shudder and a sigh, and Baekhyun kisses his cheek as he comes down. He rolls over a bit to grab some tissues to wipe off most of his hand, and when he turns back Kyungsoo’s flipped over and looking at him, still a little sleepy. 

“My turn?” Baekhyun chirps hopefully and the smirk and sparkle in Kyungsoo’s eyes as he wiggles toward him and down under the covers sweeps away any remaining thoughts of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my curiouscat.me/carcharias


	8. Baekhyun/Kyungsoo, PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun/Kyungsoo, PG-13 (I guess), lipstick chateau and open collars.

Baekhyun is too close, too fast, but Kyungsoo is getting used to this, can play too now, drags him closer by the belt loops, careful not to rip and get the stylists on their case again. Baekhyun giggles and Kyungsoo tries to shut him up with his mouth, failing miserably as Baekhyun manages to still giggle through harsh kisses. Kyungsoo bites down on his bottom lip and Baekhyun breaks away with a gasp.

He skips away (too far but too close) to the nearest stylist vanity and Kyungsoo absently wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand. His lips are sore.

Baekhyun rummages through the products, pulls out a tube and starts applying it to his lips. Kyungsoo feels a bit lightheaded. “What are you—”

“What do you think?” Baekhyun interrupts, pursing his lips in a hum and turning from the vanity mirror. “Not sure it’s my color.” 

Kyungsoo chokes at the sight of bright red splashed across that pout, licks his lips, “What are you—” But Baekhyun is suddenly too close again, dragging him forward, pinning him to the vanity, fingers playing at Kyungsoo’s open collar. He gently pries another button open and Kyungsoo can’t really breathe, too many things happening, can feel himself shutting down—

“I wonder if it’s your color.” Baekhyun looks contemplative, brushing fingertips over Kyungsoo’s collarbones. Suddenly he ducks down and Kyungsoo feels soft, slightly sticky pressure on his neck. Warm, plush, openmouthed and a little wet. Baekhyun lifts away and Kyungsoo sucks in the breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

Baekhyun glances up briefly, before continuing down his neck, dragging, pressing, sticky and wet and _oh god_

Baekhyun nips at the skin of his chest when he pulls away and Kyungsoo jerks himself sideways, turns to face the mirror. Bright red lip prints climb up his throat, down into his shirt. 

“Ohhh, I guess it is.” Baekhyun looks positively smug, wrapped around Kyungsoo from behind, chin resting on his shoulder, lipstick smeared a little. He’s devastating.

Unable to look away, Kyungsoo gropes behind him for Baekhyun’s hand, the one holding the lipstick tube, and pries it out of his fingers. He turns away from the mirror and holds it up in front of Baekhyun’s delighted, smudged red smile.

“My turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lotto mv is too much for my poor self.  
> im gonna get u for this, c


	9. Baekhyun/Yixing, PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BUTTS

"So I squeezed Kyungsoo's butt today."

Baekhyun's head whips up from the game on his phone. Yixing settles further into the couch next to him, sipping absently at a carton of tea. "Yeah? How was it?"

"Really nice. Very solid, kinda..." Yixing pauses a moment, searching for the right word in Korean. "Springy." He slurps tea through the straw. "Got a couple nice squeezes in." 

"How are you _alive_?" Baekhyun whines, throwing himself back against the armrest and plopping his feet in Yixing's lap. Yixing doesn't push them off, resting a hand on one and rubbing lightly at his ankle instead. 

"Definitely ranks up with Sehun's butt." Yixing sucks the tea dry and discards it on the side table. "Sehunnie's is still nicer though."

"God, Sehun's butt is _so_ nice," Baekhyun sighs. "Great to chew on." Yixing wrinkles his nose. "What?" Baekhyun whines. "You're in this too!"

"Yeah but I don't _bite_ butts, Baekhyunnie. That's weird."

"I bet you'd bite _my_ butt," Baekhyun teases, waggling his eyebrows. Yixing laughs, cheek dimpling. "No I wouldn't!"

"Bet you would," Baekhyun says, scooching down a little closer. "You loooove my butt, it's your favorite." Yixing bites his lip. "That's true, it is my favorite." He quickly snakes a hand down and punctuates it with a sharp pinch to the ass in question. Baekhyun yelps and jerks, pouting at Yixing's giggles.

"Come oooon, I'd bite _your_ butt!"

"I know you would," Yixing snorts. "You've tried." He pinches Baekhyun's thigh this time and Baekhyun waves his foot in Yixing's laughing face. When Yixing swats it away, Baekhyun flips over and scooches back, plopping his butt closer to Yixing's thigh. "You know you wanna," he singsongs, wiggling it invitingly.

There's a large pinch on his butt, sharp through his sweats and Baekhyun nearly falls off the couch. He whirls around in shock.

"You—! Did you just!" Yixing's got his innocent sheep face on, smiling placidly. 

"Did I just what?" Yixing grabs his empty carton and stands up. "I don't understand, Baekhyunnie, speak more clearly." Yixing pauses in the kitchen doorway. "Hm. I don't think I like the taste of cotton," he says, and disappears while Baekhyun splutters.

Cotton, though, that's an easy enough fix. Baekhyun shivers, and grins. This will be fun.


	10. Minseok/Sehun, G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok/Sehun, G. kisses.

Sehun is woken slightly by Minseok's weight shifting and leaving the bed, floor creaking as he gets dressed. He barely registers the movement, eyes still mostly closed in the room still dark before dawn. He starfishes into the empty space, groaning a little. There's a light soft pressure on his forehead and Sehun blindly reaches out as it moves away. "Nooo stay," he mumbles into the pillow.

"I gotta go to the gym," Minseok whispers, gently disentangling Sehun's fingers from his shirt. "Go back to sleep." And Sehun does.

He wakes up again about an hour later, actually opens his eyes a little when Minseok sits on the side of the bed and leans close to kiss him. Sehun enjoys the kiss, reacting slowly and letting himself just relax into Minseok's lips for a moment. Then Minseok shifts closer and Sehun breaks away, protesting. "No, oh my god off the bed, you smell _rank_ , you're getting the sheets all sweaty and gross." He shoves at Minseok, kicking halfheartedly at him from under the sheets. Minseok laughs and rolls away, heading into the bathroom. Sehun drifts off again to the lulling sound of the shower.

He's jolted awake this time when Minseok, damp and freshly washed, flops on the bed next to him. "I'm clean now," he says, rolling onto his side. Sehun grumbles a little at being woken but it's really for show, reaching up to pull Minseok down by the collar of his soft tshirt. "Good."

Minseok is solid and warm, skin soft from the shower, so comfortable when he slots his mouth against Sehun's. He settles closer onto Sehun's chest and Sehun runs his hands up into Minseok's hair, feeling the way it sticks up funny from the dampness. 

"Stop that," Minseok scolds, moving away from Sehun's lips to press light kisses along his jaw. "You're gonna give me a cowlick." Sehun just hums and snuggles closer, nosing into Minseok's neck to sniff at the scent of body wash.

"Did you just sniff me?" Minseok pulls away, eyes twinkling with laughter as Sehun whines. "Why are you so weird?" He giggles, and Sehun pulls him back down, needs those warm lips back on his and also for him to hush.

"Just kiss me good morning, please." Minseok obliges, though he still grins a little which makes it difficult. Sehun is just glad to be wrapped partly around his warm boyfriend while snuggled in bed. For several minutes he simply basks in the feel of small, soft kisses, slow ones that veer off to cheeks and jaw and neck and forehead. 

The moment's broken when Sehun opens his mouth, tries to deepen the kiss and Minseok promptly reels back. "Morning breath," he says. "Brush your teeth, you need to get up anyway."

Sehun groans, rolling and burrowing under the pillows. The pillow suddenly disappears and Sehun squints against the light. "come on Sehunnie," Minseok chirps, too bright for the morning. "I'm making eggs." 

"Only for a kiss," Sehun says, and smirks when Minseok leans in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fill from my curiouscat.me/carcharias


	11. Chanyeol/shark, G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol/shark, G. aquaman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No there is no bestiality here. No you may not ask me abt this. Yes, finally a shark in these drabbles

Chanyeol struggles against the ties holding him to the boat, cuffs tight around his hands and feet. They're not normal metal, some sort of superstrong alloy and are proving difficult to bend and escape. Also proving difficult to escape is the five men staring him down accompanied by very impressive semiautomatics. 

He'd hoped to be able to escape from these low-rent goons sooner but clearly they've got a wealthy benefactor somewhere. Though not that wealthy, or that smart, because they put him on a _boat_. Not a helicopter, or something. A boat. Not even a big one. 

One of them grunts at him to stop wriggling, kicking at his shin in the process with a steel-toed boot. Chanyeol acquiesces with what he knows is an unnervingly toothy smile and closes his eyes. 

Something slams into the boat on Chanyeol's side and it lurches sideways, engine sputtering as the crew scrambles for footing. A brief moment, and then it happens again, boat rocking sideways from the impact on the same side. The idiots cut the engine, a couple of his guards now training their guns at the water. 

A minute or so passes, tense, and the goons almost seem to relax when the bow of the boat suddenly flies into the air, thrust upward by some great force from below. It falls a little to the side, tipping some of the men towards the water. Chanyeol watches as they tumble over the side and then disappear with an aborted scream. A hulking shape emerges from the water, nearly as wide as the boat they're on, and the remaining crew shoot wildly at it but it quickly disappears again. 

A few seconds later there's another impact on the same side as before. This time there's a great crash as the wall of the boat splinters, and Chanyeol feels the support on his back drop away before he plunges into the water.

He kicks himself down a little with both feet, gasping as water fills his throat and he switches to breathe it in. He spins in the water, a little clumsy because of his bound limbs, searching. A massive grey shape emerges from the gloom, peeling itself away from the navy depths, black eye glittering in the light from above, fins slicing through the water almost lazy in their power.

"Hello gorgeous," he croons when she reaches him, bound hands briefly stroking along her nose, scarred and battered from years of wear and battle in the cold depths. "I heard you coming." She cruises past, triangular teeth flashing in greeting and Chanyeol manages to hook his hands over her tattered dorsal fin, spread along her hulking girth. He looks back as they cut away, and Chanyeol cackles at the wreckage on the surface. She doesn't ever say much--Chanyeol's always been the chatterbox of the ocean--but he hears her laugh a little, dark and strange in the way of fish. 

"Let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoever sent this in cc (i have my suspicions) is gonna have to fite me
> 
> also this is actually kinda old i just forgot to post it oops


End file.
